


The Honeymoon

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askMay I please request an Eggsy Unwin imagine where Eggsy and the reader (female) get married and then go on their Honeymoon? Smutty please! (If not it’s fine!)





	The Honeymoon

Eggsy quickly gets put of the car to open your door. He helps you step out and onto the walkway towards the condo the two of you had rented for the week for your honeymoon.  
After he had closed the door and locked the car he noticed you were already at the door to the condo.  
“Wait, wait, wait!” Eggsy said as he rushed to your side.  
“What?” You ask as you open the door.  
Eggsy quickly picked you up I to his arms. “Mrs. Unwin.” Eggsy smirks and he steps across the threshold.  
You giggle at how silly he was. “Mr. Unwin.” You say as he sets you down.  
You turn to look at the condo. It was nice, really nice. Suddenly you feel his arms wrap around your waist “Wanna check out the bedroom love?” Eggsy asks with a kiss to your neck.  
“I think that’s a perfect idea” you say as you grab his hand from your waist and pull him past the luggage that was already in the room. You flop onto the bed as Eggsy follows, pulling of his tie.  
“I’ve been wanting to take that dress off of you the moment I saw you in it. You look stunning.” Eggsy said as he climbed into to bed onto of you, making you lay down.  
His mouth claims yours as he uses his nimble fingers to unzip your dress so that he could get at your lovely breasts. He picks and sucks on your sensitive nipples as he quickly takes off his jacket and shirt.  
As he pulls away from you perky breasts you give a moan at the sight of his finely toned body. You ran a hand up his chest, only to pull him back down for a heated kiss.  
During this perfect of perfect kisses, Eggsy is busy pushing up the skirt of your dress to where he can get at you underwear. He pulls away reluctantly and takes a look at you.  
“Oof. Those white pants are doing somethin to me, proper.” Eggsy said with a dopey grin on his face. “May i?” He asked, gesturing to you bottom half.  
You early nod and even lift you hips to help him take them off. He slides them carefully off of you. A trail of you juices following the cloth as he went, making him give out a shuddering moan. Tossing the garment to the side, Eggsy quickly recaptured your lips. His fingers going from your knee, up past the inside of your thigh, and grazing the entrance of your heat.  
You shift your hips under him to get more friction from his fingers, making Eggsy smile. His middle finger slowly enters you, making you gasp into Eggsy’s kiss. You continue to grind you hips wanting more.  
Eggsy easily fits two fingers inside of you as he pumps, then another as you were soaking wet already.  
Not being able to take it anymore, you break the kiss only to pant, “Eggsy please. I need you now.”  
Eggsy pulls away and looks at you surprised for a second at you boldness, but that’s one of the things he loves about you. He soon gives you a chaste kiss as he pulls his fingers from you. He swiftly unbuckles his belt and pulls put his now throbbing cock.  
Reaching in his wallet, he pulls out a condom and quickly rolls it on as he positions himself with your entrance. He teases you with the tip at your entrance.  
“Eggsy please!” You whine, shifting your hips, trying to get more of him into you.  
Eggsy smirks as he slowly pushes himself inside you, making you both moan. His pace is slow, making sure that your comfortable, but the way you look under him is making him go crazy. He soon picks up the pace and is properly making love with you. It was different that regular fucking by how his stokes into you were long and hard, wanting this to last forever.  
At one point Eggsy started to hit your spot right inside, making you become a complete and utter moaning mess. You came hard, gripping the bed sheets in a tangled mess. The tightness of your cunt made Eggsy cum right with you, in a moan mess.  
After he had finished and gave you a few more stokes, Eggsy pulls put and plops down on the bed beside you.  
With a smile playing on his tired face Eggsy said, “I love you so fucking much. This is going to be the best week ever.”


End file.
